Such ducts are increasingly used as they have great advantages in connection with storing and transportation, as well as assembling.
Such extendible ducts frequently are delivered to the construction sites in lengths of e.g. 1 m and thereafter may be pulled out to full length of 3 m.
For known ducts of this type, two persons have to be available to accomplish the extension from 1 m to 3 m length.